


Is It a Dream?

by VoidAndroid



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidAndroid/pseuds/VoidAndroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra is the Inquisitor's prisoner, where he must resist his torture and the lure of the dark side.  Can Kanan save him and wash away the Inquisitor's presence from Ezra's mind and body?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a drabble. Not much thought was put into it, so don't expect epicness. But I hope you enjoy it anyway because I loved writing it. <3

Reflective yellow eyes shined at Ezra through the dimness. "Use the Force, Ezra. Call to your master."

"No!" he shouted, giving a few weak and futile tugs at his restraints, resisting his urge to scream in utter frustration when there was no give. Ezra went limp and breathed heavily, closing his eyes and trying to remember what Kanan had taught him. Never give in to the fear, never let anger overpower his own will. He breathed in deeply and opened his eyes to give the Inquisitor a steady gaze. "I'll never call him. I won't let you have him."

The Inquisitor looked at the young padawan thoughtfully. "I believe you, Ezra. I've seen the dedication you have to your master. It's one of your greatest strengths, your unending faith." He trailed a hand over the boy's tanned cheek, watching as he flinched, nostrils flaring, a typical reaction from a caged animal. "It will also be the downfall of you both, of that I can assure you." 

"Just do what you want. Kill me if that's how it's gonna end. I don't care!" He closed his eyes as if ready for a stroke of death from his captor. 

"Killing you is not a priority. There are other things I would have from you." 

Ezra's eyes flew open, bright and sapphire blue, when the Inquisitor touched him. He held his breath and let the man's hands wander over him, let them undress him without a fight. Even though he tried to remain strong, his trembling in the heavy cuffs was more than enough proof of the fear that gripped him. He could feel it cold in his gut, icy tendrils of it moving under his skin. 

"Are you scared yet, Ezra?" His voice was unusually friendly, seductive. "You're not going to die, but you may wish for it." 

"You won't have Kanan, and I'll never work for the dark side." But he was so scared, so alone. Ezra knew what the Inquisitor was going to do to him and the thought made him sick, made him want to scream in protest. His voice turned to a whisper and he shut his eyes again. "Kanan..."

The Inquisitor had moved behind him, the sith apprentice's body warm against his naked back. "Your love won't be here to rescue you this time." Ezra shuddered as cold hands slid around his hips and pressed to his pelvis, pulling him back so he could feel his captor's groin flush against his backside. "Doesn't it make you feel helpless to know that he doesn't love you back? Maybe you could even pretend I'm him, because this will never happen with your master will it? He already has someone he holds close to his heart, and it's not his apprentice." 

Ezra's heart hammered in his chest. He could hear it pounding like drums in his ears. "You know nothing about it." 

"But I know everything about it." Sharp teeth grazed Ezra's ear, the touch strangely gentle. "I'm stronger than your master, Ezra. And I could give you this..." His hands were on Ezra's body again, stroking his unmarked skin. "Something he never will."  
Ezra hung his head for a moment, and then his body began quaking with laughter. "You... you're so desperate that it's funny." He looked over his shoulder and glared at the Inquisitor, laughing in his face. "Your desperation will be your downfall." 

Ezra suddenly went quiet, choking as the Inquisitor used the Force to asphyxiate him. He was on the floor in less than a second, prone and his limbs spread apart, unable to move against the power that bound him there. Only when his vision started going black was he released, and the Force was replaced by the Inquisitor's body on top of him. He couldn't fight. There was no strength in him. The Inquisitor had made sure to tire him out the past few days so that he couldn't even use the Force to protect himself.  
As the Inquisitor did as he had promised, Ezra wanted to escape inside himself. But he couldn't even let himself do that. He'd be vulnerable to the dark side if he let the Inquisitor manipulate him. _Kanan, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got caught. I'm sorry that I'm not as strong as you think I am..._ He bit his lip and tried not to cry out when his captor started getting rough. He was in pain and he was scared. His only comfort was seeing his master's face, concentrating on it in his mind, telling himself that soon this would be over and he wouldn't have betrayed him. _I'll never betray you Kanan. At least I can give you that._

"Call to him, boy. Let him feel how alone you are, how close you are to the dark side. So afraid." 

Ezra shook his head and he tried to struggle for the sake of it, but the Inquisitor had him by the hips and didn't break the timing of his thrusts for even a second. Though it seemed to last an eternity, it was all over in minutes, and Ezra buried his head in his arm and curled into a ball as the sith finally moved away from him. _Kanan, please help me!_

"He will come for you Ezra, but when he gets here, you'll already be mine." 

Ezra didn't answer him. He was out of boyish retorts and witty sarcasm. He just wanted to be alone to wallow in his pain and misery. That icy coldness in his belly felt like it was spreading into every muscle so he weighed too much to move. He shivered and struggled against it, forcing himself to think of Kanan. Kanan's smile when Ezra did well training that day, Kanan's eyes full of pride, his master's voice and big warm hands that were always gentle. Kanan would have never hurt him like this. Perhaps Kanan didn't love him like he wanted, but he did love him, and he would never have made him feel so utterly alone. 

"You will never be on the same level as my master. You will always be beneath him." Ezra expected to be struck or given another verbal battery, but the Inquisitor only left the room, leaving Ezra alone and filthy and hurt. 

 

~*~

"Ezra?" Kanan sat up in bed, roused from a fitful sleep. He could feel his apprentice calling out to him from somewhere in the galaxy. "Ezra where are you?" he asked quietly. Ezra was too far away for his words to reach him, but the feelings in them would be there all the same. 

Hera stirred beside him and he placed a hand on her arm, telling her not to move as he concentrated, his eyes closed as he felt across the galaxy with the Force.  
"I know where he is." He jumped out of bed and started to get dressed, throwing his clothes on in a fury. 

"Is he okay?" She watched him struggle with the button of his pants. He was so out of sorts and hurried. She got up and helped him with it, soothing him with her tone. "I'm sure he's okay, Kanan. He's a tough kid." 

Something in his eyes told her that he wasn't okay, but he said nothing, only turned away and said, "We're going to get him. Now."


	2. Awaken the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Kanan find when he comes to rescue Ezra from the influence of the Inquisitor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was difficult for me to write because I don't often delve into angst or torture. Also, I'm not a super huge fan of Star Wars, I just really love Star Wars Rebels, so I'm not well educated on their languages, etc. I love the movies, but never seen the Clone Wars or read any of the books, so forgive me for anything that may not make sense. Even though I can't wait to finally get to Kanan and Ezra makin' some hot love, I didn't think this fanfiction was quite ready yet for that. Don't worry though, there WILL be smut! I demand smut!

Kanan often heard of space refered to as a void, an immensity of darkness that seemed consuming and overwhelming in size. As he felt across the galaxy with the Force, stretching invisible fingers over planets and stars, he could feel how misled that opinion seemed. There was life everywhere and he had to learn to shut it out so it didn't intefere with his search. Among trillions of life forms he had to find a single soul, discover a minute particle in a storm of dust. 

His thick brows knitted together in an expression of concentration. Knowing in which solar system Ezra was being caged had not been difficult considering the padawan had been calling for him, but to find his exact location was altogether different. The hologram of the galaxy before him was only a physical reference for what his mind explored, for he didn't open his eyes to look at it as he willed his consciousness clear of uneccesary obstacles, such as his worry for Ezra's well being and the sounds of his shipmates in the corridors. 

He was sure Ezra had been at a certain location before when the boy had called to him, but they'd found the space empty, only desolate particles of the ship's hyper drive left. Since then, Ezra was shrouded by the Inquisitor. He'd heard only a whisper now and then and he knew he was being baited. 

"Have you found him yet?" Hera asked as she stood with a fist on her hip, leaning in Kanan's doorway. 

Kanan pursed his lips together and growled loudly in a rare show of frustration. "The Inquisitor is keeping him hidden from me! He is clouding me. I can only give a general area." 

"Then let's have it. We'll do some scans and I'm sure we'll find him. Space is a big place, but it's not impossible." She smiled encouragingly and took his hand as he walked by, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Let's go get him Kanan, and bring him home."

Kanan nodded silently and placed a hand on her shoulder to express his gratitude. "Thank you, Hera."

She smiled warmly and followed him to the cockpit, gracefully inserting herself into the pilot's chair. "You meditate and I'll do what I do best. Together I'm sure we'll find him." 

Kanan sat in the copilot's chair, but he didn't feel comforted. It was his own fault Ezra had been captured. He should have watched him more carefully, trained him more fully. Ezra was his responsbility and he'd let him down. He hadn't protected him, and now it had been days. Days with Ezra in the Inquisitor's clutches, letting the dark side influence him. Kanan could only hope that he'd taught him well, and that Ezra would resist. 

_Ezra, hold on. I_ will _be there to save you. Don't lose your way. Trust in the Force. Trust in me._

 

~*~

It woke him in the middle of a restless dream. "Kanan?" he murmured quietly into the darkness, rolling onto his belly so he could push himself onto his knees. While he hadn't heard Kanan talking to him, he had felt him, even smelled him, as if he'd been beside him in the room. He closed his eyes and tried to reach his master through the star cluttered expanse of space, but he was too weak to extend himself. _Kanan, I need you. I need you._

Ezra shielded his eyes from the light as the Inquisitor opened the cell door, flooding the room momentarily with brightness from the corridor. The sith said nothing at first, only looked at what must have seemed a pitiful young boy kneeling on the floor where he'd taken his pleasure of him the night before. He felt the desire for him returning even now. Ezra Bridger was a pretty thing, still shining with the good of the force. 

"Are you ready to admit defeat?" he asked with a smirk, showing the tips of his sharp teeth. His eyes reflected the stray bits of light that filtered through the small window on the door. 

Ezra wanted to shout at him, call him a lothrat and the like. "I'm ready," he said instead, lifting his chin. 

The Inquisitor seemed somewhat surprised for a moment but he quickly recovered and gave Ezra a suspicious look. "Ready for what, boy?"

"I'm ready to join you." He tried to read the Inquisitor's emotions or intentions, but the sith was as clouded as ever. "To be your padawan. But only if you make a deal with me."

"As if you're in any position to be given anything but reprimand." He placed his boot on Ezra's shoulder and pushed him onto his back, inching his foot over to the boy's chest and holding him down on the cold floor. "You will join with me or you will die with your master. That is how it will end."

Ezra didn't move, only continued to look up at his captor's pale face. "You leave Kanan alone. Promise me you won't hurt him and I'll be yours." 

The Inquisitor hesitated, but then he leaned in on Ezra, pushing the sole of his boot in harder. "Why should I trade his life just to have you? What is it that you find so special about yourself, boy?"

"That's why you want me, isn't it? Because I'm not special. You can mold me into whatever you want, corrupt me. Make me yours and you won't regret it. Or you can let me die... and find another padawan. Although I've heard they're in short supply these days." 

"You do drive a hard bargain," he muttered. "Leave the Jedi alone, you say? Your desires are flawed and pitiful." 

Ezra knew he was getting somewhere when the Inquisitor released him and turned away. His back was rigid and his head lowered, as if in deep thought. Ezra got to his feet and walked over to him, slowly so that the Inquisitor knew what he was doing, and he wrapped his arms around the man's slender waist as far as the chain between his wrists would allow, laying his head against his back. He could tell by the way the sith went stiff that it had slightly startled him. 

"Your lies will not deceive me." He faced Ezra and took the boy's chain in his hand, yanking him nearly off his feet so their noses were inches apart. "Did you think I would accept your plea and bring you close enough to let you kill me? Is it part of your plan to give me my carnal desires so I will not notice your contemptible ruse? You are foolish. No wonder your master hasn't yet come for you." He pushed him away, forcing him to fall on the cold cell floor.

"He will!" Ezra argued, ashamed and angry that the Inquisitor had seen directly through him. "He will come for me once he finds me, and he will find me."

"He knows exactly where you are. Yet he hesitates to save you. Why do you think he would do that? Perhaps... perhaps he doesn't need you. Someone careless enough to get caught doesn't belong on his team."

Ezra narrowed his eyes and slid back from the Inquisitor as the sith approached him. "You're lying! Kanan would never abandon me or anyone else on his crew. He's not like you."

"Then why isn't he here? Where is your hero now? Surely he's used the Force to look for you. It's been days, boy, and you are still alone. You've been left behind." 

"No!" He shook his head, tangled hair swaying around his face. "He wouldn't. He'd never..."

"You're only as strong as the weakest among you. You were the weakest, and he knew it." He laughed darkly and placed his foot on Ezra's chest, holding him down on the floor. "He's already given you to me. You are mine." 

Ezra battled with his doubts, shouting in pain as the Inquisitor ground his boot on him, and even beating on the man's ankle with his cuffs wouldn't move it. What if he died here? What if the Inquisitor moved his boot just a few inches higher and pressed it to his throat? The suffering would end and Kanan would no longer have to worry about him. He'd be free of him. 

"No," he still denied, pounding on the Inquistor's boot with his fists. 

"You are no longer his concern, no longer the weight which burdens him. Your dejection is understandable. Being abandoned by your master must be very depressing." 

Ezra could feel the anguish of his despair taking hold as his heart beat underneath the Inquisitor's compression. Tears ran hot down his cheeks and he hated himself for showing his frustration. "You have no right to talk about him that way!" he shouted, biting his lip to hold in the whimper that threatened. "You don't know what he's done for me!"

"He's done too much, more than he expected, and more than he wanted. You were always making mistakes and clinging to him like a lothrat to a scrap of food." His round golden eyes gleamed in the dimness and he smiled so that his pointed teeth showed. "He is free of you. I offer you a place where you will never be abandoned, discipline, and power. Will you not accept? Kanan cannot control your power, you are greater than he. Choose, Ezra Bridger. Choose the greater master."

Ezra panted, unable to keep himself from listening to those painful words. Was he really such a kid that he couldn't see how disgusted Kanan had always been with him? Kanan was always growing impatient with him and doubting his abilities... wasn't he? 

"You know nothing." His voice had taken a lower tone and he looked up at the Inquisitor with angry, furrowed brows, his lips pressed to a thin line. "You know nothing!" 

The sith could feel it building around Ezra, a cold dark power that poured from him as the anger and despair settled inside him and germinated. The boy looked at him with such hate and revulsion that he could feel a cold path moving down his spine. 

"Yes, that's it. What will you do now that you have been abandoned by the Force as well?" 

With a shout that expressed all the suffering within him, Ezra released his emotions upon the Inquisitor, lashing out at him with the most savage of his thoughts. The sith was pushed away from him and thrown to the opposing wall. 

"The Force discarded you and left you only with the darkness. The darkness never leaves, Ezra." Even as he was pinned to the wall, the sith continued to manipulate Ezra.

Having no more fuel for his rage, Ezra released him and sluggishly shifted onto his stomach so he could crawl away, afraid of the Inquistor's wrath. He shivered with the cold that seeped into his skin and made a home in his body. 

"There will be no help for you. Even when everything is lost and the light has gone, only the dark side will still be there to give you strength." The Inquisitor pulled him off the floor and Ezra looked away from him. He took the boy's slender jaw in his fingers and forced his gaze to meet his own. Inside him was distrust, hurt, outrage, and pure hatred. A beautiful mixture of raw emotion that made the sith quite content. 

Ezra didn't make a sound when his captor dragged him to the hard, unforgiving cell bed. He was to be used by the sith once again but this time there was no fight, and he didn't dare think of Kanan any longer. Kanan would only feel shame for him now. Those blue eyes would never look at him with love or pride. He'd failed him and used the dark side of the Force again, and now the Inquisitor was pulling off his clothes and there was nothing left to protect himself against him. 

"There will be no part of you that I have not made my own," the Inquistor breathed into his ear. "Even if he rescued you, he would rather die than touch you." 

Ezra clawed at the metal bed in an attempt to get away but his ebbing strength was no match for the sith. "Get away from me," he begged, wanting it to sound much more demanding than it did. He gasped loudly when the Inquisitor grabbed roughly at his thighs with those icy fingers and he closed his eyes and turned his face away, biting his lip so he wouldn't gratify the Inquisitor with sounds once it began.

Everything stopped when the ship's security alert blared through the corridors. Ezra lay underneath the Inquisitor, breath heaving in fear and shock, and he let himself sigh in relief when the man cursed and moved away from him. Ezra scrambled to get his clothes back in order as the alarm continued to sound.

"Seems your master came for you after all," the sith muttered with obvious disdain of the situation. 

"I told you he would!" Ezra exclaimed excitedly, feeling a small shred of hope. 

"He came for you. Does not mean he will want what he finds." 

Ezra glared at him as he left the room, and he fell to his knees on the floor, hanging his head. What could he do to help Kanan? And if Kanan found him, what would he do when he found out what happened to him? Ezra fretted at his chains and wondered if he even wanted to be rescued, only to have his master discard him later. Perhaps he should have joined the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor was the only one who truly wanted him anyway. He buried his face in his hands and cried, something he never let himself do. _Kanan never loved me anyway. Why would he start now? He and Hera would be much happier if I stopped getting in their way. All of them would._ He imagined Sabine no longer having to deal with his raging teenage hormones, Zeb having his own room again, and no one to accidentally sabatoge their missions. 

"Maybe everyone would be better be better off if they didn't find me," he mumbled.

~*~

"There it is," Kanan said calmly as he viewed the ship in the distance through the Ghost's window. 

"This is a bad idea," Zeb said as he stared at the ship like it was some rabid animal. "You know it's a trap. There's no tellin' how many bucketheads they got on board."

Kanan took a soft breath but his gaze did not falter. "I know. That's why it's your responsibility to get him back on this ship. And if I'm not at the rendezvous point at exactly the right time, you leave. Do all of you understand that?" 

The other members of his team looked away from him and nodded. They knew that Kanan was being driven by passion and that his judgement was off. 

"I will keep the Inquisitor distracted. Sabine and Chopper, make sure we have a clear path out of there. And Zeb... bring Ezra home." He and the lasat looked at one another until Zeb finally gave him a melancholy smile. "Hera, take care. Be ready. And remember, if I'm not there when it's time to leave..."

"...I won't hesitate," she finished. 

Kanan double checked his weapons and readied his light saber. He could feel Ezra on the ship and he knew he was there, but something felt wrong. Ezra didn't feel like Ezra. He was always full of light and energy, his emotions raw and powerful. Now it seemed he was a shadow of the boy that he knew, numb and grey where there was once vibrance. He had not turned to the dark side, but he was close, and Kanan feared that the line would be crossed if they did not rescue him soon. Today. 

It was unclear what the Inquisitor had done to him, but Kanan knew Ezra, and the boy was strong. To make him so weak and utterly lost... it must have been terrible. Kanan wanted to be the one to save him, to hold him in his arms and carry him from danger like a hero, but he had his own part to play in the rescue attempt. Sending Zeb was the most logical choice. 

He had tried to hide his heartache from the crew the past few days, but they were insightful enough to sense his despair even without the Force. Hera had been doting and the other two wouldn't look him in the eye. Sometimes it took a great loss to make one realize just how they really felt, and Kanan was realizing how much Ezra meant to him, and how he didn't want to live without him. 

"Let's go." His tone was more confident than his gut and he placed a hand on his blaster pistol to comfort himself. "Specter five," he said, motioning for her to take point. The mission was on and their countenances changed as well as their names. 

As Sabine began painting the room in explosive symbols of red orange, Kanan and Zeb advanced inside of the base. Chopper made a few gutteral noises, waiting impatiently for Sabine to finish streaking the hangar so they could find the nearest control room for the prison cells. They were hoping for a riot, something to distract the Imperial storm troopers. 

Zeb parted from Kanan with a great roll of his yellow-green eyes. He didn't like this one bit and he was never shy on showing his disagreement. He muttered obscenities to himself in his own language and dived into a nearby room to escape a batch of troopers as they walked by. Nope, he didn't like this one bit. Especially when the alarm began wailing in warning throughout the ship. 

"Chopper," he growled, blaming it on the droid because that's what he always did. Now this definitely wasn't going to be easy.


	3. Without You I Cannot Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter proved even more difficult than the last one lol. I tried not to let it move too fast even though I'm eager to get to certain Kanan/Ezra scenes that have been plaguing my thoughts. The next chapter will be final, and spoiler alert! There will be sex. This story started out without a plot at all and blossomed into this. I'm happy with it too. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading it so far. <3 If you're ever interested in the song I used as inspiration for this chapter and the title, it's Mind.in.a.Box. - Escape.

With the prison cell doors open, Zeb had expected to see Ezra escaping with the rest of the Imperial convicts that rioted through the halls of the ship. Chopper may have set off the alarm system when he managed to force them all ajar, but the plan had worked in its own way, the cruiser carrying many more prisoners than they'd thought. Angry prisoners who weren't afraid of getting revenge on the troopers that blasted at them. Zeb made his way through the swarm and ducked his head into the empty compartments until he finally found Ezra.

The kid didn't look too good to Zeb. He was cowering against his bed with his face buried in his knees. His clothing was dissheveled and his hair was a mess, and when he looked up to regard his rescuer, there was nothing inviting in his shadowed eyes. 

"Go away," he said morosely. 

"Go away?" Zeb nearly yelled. "Do you have any idea what we've all done to get here, kid?"

"Yeah well, you shouldn't have. I'm staying." Ezra turned his back to the lasat and stared at the bed as he sat on the floor. "You can leave me and not have to bother with me anymore."

Zeb couldn't believe what he was hearing. He blinked at Ezra's thin form, then he stamped toward him and grabbed his little waist in one large hand, lifting him off the floor. "I don't know what the Inquisitor's done to ya, but I ain't leavin' 'til you're on the Ghost. Kanan'd kill me." He couldn't admit that he'd been just as eager as Kanan to have his best friend back. The cabin had been much too quiet without Ezra's annoying attentions. He slinged the boy over his shoulder and stalked his way down the hall with him, trying to avoid trouble whenever possible.

Ezra was like a limp fish and didn't offer to help. He laid across Zeb's shoulder as if he couldn't care whether or not they made it out. But he was so light and Zeb had picked him up a hundred times if not one. The boy had lost weight significantly in just the last few days. 

"C'mon, we're almost there," the lasat said in the most reassuring tone he could manage. "Think you can walk?" 

When Ezra didn't reply, he slid the boy down into his arms and realized he'd gone unconscious. Zeb grumbled about having to carry him like a baby as he reached the rendezvous point. Sabine and Chopper were already there, holding off a legion of storm troopers. Zeb gently and quietly set Ezra down, then stalked up behind the troopers and began throwing bodies, taking them by surprise and breaking their formation so Sabine could flank them. Fortunately for Zeb, the bucketheads were awful when it came to physical combat and it was a quickly finished skirmish.

"Where's Specter One?" he asked as he picked up Ezra. 

"He hasn't shown up yet." Sabine dived behind a container as a fresh wave of troopers bore down upon them. "Get the kid onto the Ghost. I got this." She winked at him as she drew a device out of her pocket, pressed a button with her thumb, and threw it at the group of guards. It exploded on impact and flung them in several directions. "Go!"

Zeb was just about to do as she insisted, but then he saw Kanan running into the hangar from an entrance on the opposing side, the Inquisitor close behind. The sith's face read murder, and when he saw Zeb with Ezra over his shoulder, his sharp teeth exposed in a grimace of rage. With the press of a button, his light saber turned from sword to staff. He leaped to catch up to the running Jedi and Kanan turned just in time to block his attack with a flick of his light saber. 

"You will not take him from me," the Inquisitor growled as their blades met again and again. "No matter how far you flee across the galaxy, the boy will never again be the same. He has tasted the true power of the dark side after you left him to me!" 

Kanan grunted as the Inquisitor struck at him with well placed and powerful blows. "Ezra is too good for the likes of you!" he shouted. "He will never join the dark side!"

The Inquisitor laughed and grinned maliciously. "Oh he will. One just has to know how to... break them in." His blade leaned against Kanan's and he closed in on him so they were only inches apart. "Your padawan is strong, but I am stronger. He learned that as he squirmed underneath me." 

It only took a second for the sith's words to sink in, and Kanan narrowed his eyes at the Inquisitor. "You'll never touch him again once I kill you." 

"Ha, you are weak. A pitiful excuse for a Jedi master." 

Kanan shouted and pushed the sith back with the Force, watching him slide across the floor. 

"Specter One, let's get out of here! You're already late!" Sabine shouted, throwing another tiny but power packed bomb. 

Kanan hesitated for a moment. He wanted to end the Inquisitor, wanted the man's blood on his hands after what he did to Ezra. But the good in him knew better than to kill in anger and he turned his back on him instead, cursing under his breath. The Inquisitor refused to let Kanan escape. He stood and the light staff began to turn until it was a rotating blur, which he then launched at the fleeing Jedi.

Kanan turned and deflected it with his own blue weapon just before it took his head. It bounced from him and hit the wall near the Inquisitor, causing one of Sabine's explosive paintings to ignite from the heat of the laser. The sith was thrown sideways from the force of the impact, colliding into a group of Imperial storm troopers and rolling several feet. Kanan took that opportunity to get the hell out.

"Go, go!" he shouted, waving the others of his team toward the Ghost, deflecting and dodging laser blasts with the power of the Force as the Imperials continued to shoot at him. 

"The boy will turn to the dark side, I promise you!" the Inquisitor yelled as they boarded their ship. "There is nothing you can do to save him now!"

Kanan didn't gratify him with a response but turned his light saber off and hung it back on his belt as the Ghost closed up and Hera took them out into space. The battle wasn't over yet. They were swarmed by fighters in seconds.

"Kanan, I need you on the guns!" she shouted into the com system. 

Kanan glanced at Zeb and Ezra. "Take him to my room. We'll need privacy when this is over." He suppressed his desire to take the boy from Zeb and carry him there himself. It wouldn't do any good for either of them if they were dead. "Sabine, aft guns." 

She nodded and got busy. Chopper knew his place without having to be told what to do. With everyone working together, they were able to escape and get into hyper space after more than only a few close calls.

"Kanan, is he...?" Hera asked once they were safe inside the colorful tunnel of hyper space. 

Kanan pursed his lips. "No."

"He'll recover though, right? He's a strong kid, and he has a good heart. He just needs to be reminded of that. I can't think of anyone who could do that as well as you." She smiled and touched his face. "You love him." 

"I do." He couldn't hide anything from Hera. She was much more insightful than she let on. "Do you think... is that okay with you?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes, patting his jaw. "I love you Kanan. You're my friend and my partner. But I don't love you as you do Ezra. We've had a good time being beneficial friends, but yeah I'm fine with it. Happy even."

He took her by her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "I should go check on him."

Nodding, she smiled and watched him go. While there was the slightest jealousy over Ezra, she truly was happy for Kanan and the boy both, and she had more faith in Kanan than he did himself. She knew that Ezra would be fine after a little tlc. Telling herself that everything would turn out for the best, she went to find Chopper so they could run a ship's diagnostic.

~*~  
 _"Your padawan is strong, but I am stronger. He learned that as he squirmed underneath me."_

Kanan tried to quell the rise of anger inside of him as he remembered those words. At first he had told himself that the Inquisitor was only trying to distract him, to enrage him, but he knew in his heart that it was true. He meditated as Ezra slept, letting the boy get his much needed rest, but all he could think of was the Inquisitor's smug grin as he hinted at raping his padawan. Hearing Ezra stir behind him on the bed, he came out of meditation and turned to regard him.

Ezra had been sleeping fitfully for several hours, having nightmares and twitching on the narrow bed. His hair was tangled around his pale face when he sat up and he rubbed his tired looking eyes with a fist. Kanan was torn between pity and thinking how cute the boy was just waking. 

"Hey," he said softly, not moving toward him. "How are you feeling?" 

Ezra looked around himself, then down at his wrists where Zeb had removed his cuffs after placing him in bed. He rubbed at the marks they'd left and stared at them, not looking directly at Kanan. "I'm okay," he said in a dead tone. 

"Do you need anything?" Kanan resisted his urge to go to him and hug him. He needed to feel Ezra against him, know that he was real, feel his heartbeat. Yet he kept his distance. "There's some water on the table if you're thirsty."

That seemed to get through to Ezra, who'd only been given enough to survive for the past few days. He gulped down a big glass, then sat back on the bed and continued to stare down at his wrists as if he wanted to look at everything but Kanan. "I don't know what you want from me right now."

Kanan smiled and laid a hand gently on top of Ezra's. He could feel it tremble beneath his touch. "I only want you to get better."

"Why?" Ezra pulled his hand away from Kanan and slid a few inches back. "You think I'm the same as when I left? Well, I'm not. I... did things. I..." 

"Ezra, I know. And it's okay." He sat down beside him and placed a hand gently on his back, needing that contact with him. "Ezra, things happen that we can't control. There was nothing you could have done."

Ezra blushed, realizing that Kanan knew about _that_. "That's not what I mean." He closed his eyes and tried not to think about the Inquisitor on top of him, forcing him. 

Kanan took Ezra's hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Ezra, look at me."

The boy sighed and looked up at his master. 

"You can't blame yourself for anything that happened. Anything that he did, or anything you did in desperation. You just weren't trained for that type of situation and he knew it." 

"I don't blame myself." His voice went monotone and his eyes grew angry. "I blame you."

"Yes, I should have prepared you more." His thumbs stroked over the back of Ezra's hands. "I should have watched you more carefully. You wouldn't have gotten caught."

"None of it would have happened. The Inquisitor wouldn't have... and I wouldn't have used the dark side of the Force. Willingly. I knew what I was doing this time. And it's all because you weren't a good enough master to prepare me, to discipline me!" He stood and yanked his hands away from Kanan's tender grip. "You should take me back. Toss me out an air lock. Abandon me again."

"Ezra, I would never give up on you."

"Well I've given up on you! I'll never trust you again." He turned away from Kanan, balling his hands into fists. "Don't call me your padawan anymore."

Kanan watched him leave the room with an aching heart. Even though he knew it wasn't really Ezra talking, it hurt him to know that the boy felt so alone. He got up and leaned out the door, watching Ezra storm past Zeb who had been in the hall and probably heard the raised voice from Kanan's cabin.

Kanan placed a hand on the concerned lasat's shoulder. "He just needs some time to think about things. I'm sure he'll feel better after a hot shower, warm food, and a good night's sleep in his own bed. Keep an eye on him for me? I don't think I'm the one he needs around right now." 

"Kanan, you know it wasn't your fault..." Zeb began.

"It's fine," he cut him off, going back into his room. "Just tell me if something happens."

Zeb watched him go and took a deep breath. He knew that Kanan had wanted to comfort Ezra when he woke up and had gotten quite the opposite. He went to the kitchen where Ezra was making himself something to eat and he stood before him, arms crossed over his wide chest.

"It's not fair to Kanan you know. It ain't his fault. You're bein' a brat." 

Ezra glared up at him as he wolfed down something that looked like a waffle. "It's really none of your business."

"You got no idea what we went through to rescue your puny little behind, do ya?" 

"Nope, and I don't care." He tried to breeze past the lasat, but he barred Ezra's escape with a foot on the door frame, his big leg blocking him.

"C'mon, kid. Show him a little appreciation. He cares about you."

Ezra looked away from him. "Can I go take a shower, Zeb?" 

"Yeah. Fine." He moved away from the door and let the boy pass. 

Ezra knew the ship only had a rationed supply of water, but he let the hot spray hit him for several minutes. He'd been cold inside and out for what seemed an eternity and the steaming water seemed to soak him to the bone, relaxing his worn muscles. He scrubbed the smell of the Inquisitor from his skin and when he had to wash himself _there_ , his hands began shaking, but he made it through and sighed in relief to know that he was clean of him. Physically. 

In his head he still heard the sith's cruel words, his mocking tone. In his dreams he could still feel him moving inside of him, cool breath on the back of his neck, strong fingers gripping his thighs. Ezra washed again and again, but it didn't make him forget how the Inquisitor had felt. 

~*~

The ship was nearly silent, the only sounds those of the engines running and random machinery as most of the crew slept peacefully. 

Kanan laid in bed and stared at the ceiling, much too disconcerted by Ezra to sleep. His brown hair framed his face and he subconsciously rubbed at the stubble growing along his jawline. He had tried to connect with Ezra but the boy continued to block him out. He closed his eyes again, attempting to sleep, but Ezra's restlenessness was his own and he knew that there would be no relaxing tonight. 

It wasn't long after he'd realized that he'd be getting no sleep when his door opened. He sat up in bed, the blanket low around his hips. "Ezra."

"Kanan," he started, taking a step inside the room and closing the door behind him. "It was my fault. All of it."

"Ezra, it's okay."

"No. I had a choice and I chose to use my anger and guilt. You taught me that there was always another way. I didn't listen." He leaned back against the door and ran a hand through his clean, soft hair. "You did teach me, I just wasn't strong enough to listen."

Kanan didn't move, letting Ezra continue with his confession. The boy obviously needed to pour his emotions and Kanan obliged.

"I was caught because I stayed back, against your orders. I thought that if I could get -all- of the intel that you would be proud of me. I waited too long and I got caught. It was my fault, not yours."

"Ezra-"

"Kanan, I still want to be your padawan. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. When I was in that cell, I only held out as long as I did because you were with me."

"Ezra, come here." 

Ezra finally lifted his gaze from the floor to his master, and the sight of him with his hair down and his chest bare made his heart suddenly jump start. "I can't. I'm just going to my room now. I didn't want you to think I hated you, because I never could."

Kanan stood and went to Ezra, taking his shoulders in his big hands. "You need to stop placing blame. You have to learn to forgive others. And yourself." 

"I know." Ezra sighed and shook his head. "It's so hard, Kanan. You'd think I'd be hungry and tired after everything that happened, but every time I lay down all I can think of is..." He swallowed, making an effort to continue. "All I can think of is _him_. And eating makes me feel sick."

He nodded in understanding and gave Ezra's shoulders a gentle squeeze. "You know that it's normal to be.. not okay. No one is expecting you to be. You can rest, do whatever you need. We're here for you."

"I don't know how. I don't feel... safe. Not with his voice in my head. And I can still feel him on me." 

Kanan could almost feel his heart breaking as he looked at Ezra's face. The urge to protect him was overwhelming and he drew him in for a hug, embracing his slender form. Ezra surprisingly hugged him in return, clinging to his back.

"Can't I sleep with you?" he asked quickly, as if afraid he would be denied before he could finish. "I mean, just for tonight. I won't get in the way. I'm asking because Hera's not in here and you don't seem busy-"

"Of course. Any time you want, every night if you want."

"And even though I'm sure I'm not the best company-" He stopped mid sentence and looked up at his master, confused. "Wait, really?"

He shrugged one shoulder and smiled warmly down at Ezra. "Why not?"

"Well because you know... you and a certain ship captain that sleep together..."

Kanan laughed and guided Ezra toward the little bed. "Don't worry about that right now. What you should be worrying about is the tight fit. It's not a very big bed."

"IN the bed with you? I was going to suggest making a pallet on the floor."

"Oh, you don't want to sleep with me?" Kanan felt suddenly awkward and pushy. "I'm sorry Ezra, I wasn't trying to assume anything."

Ezra grinned and smacked his shoulder as he passed by him, jumping into the bed. "Just kidding."

Kanan set his hands on his hips defiantly, but it only took him half a second to relax and smile. It was the first time he'd seen the boy act like himself since he'd woken up, and he slowly moved onto the bed with him, trying not to make any sudden movements that would trigger fear or distrust. He attempted keeping a few inches between himself and Ezra, but it was difficult. Ezra was finally in his bed and he didn't dare touch him after what had happened to him. 

It was Ezra who eventually closed the gap between them. "Is this okay?"

Kanan moved his arm underneath Ezra's head and stroked his back over his clothes. "It's perfect." 

Ezra closed his eyes and finally settled down, groaning absently as Kanan pulled the cover up over them. "I'm not afraid when I'm with you," he murmured sleepily.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, and to teach you to protect yourself," Kanan promised, brushing his fingers over the strands of Ezra's dark hair that lay against his chest.

"I know." He snuggled up against Kanan and began drifting to sleep. "I trust you."


	4. Bring the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra is on the road to healing, but he has questions about his and Kanan's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last and final chapter of this series. ^-^ I really hope everyone has enjoyed reading it, as I've loved writing it. This includes underage sexual content, so if that bothers you, please move on. Haters will be properly ignored. Thank you to everyone who had kudo'd and commented and give me the drive to actually finish something. <3

"Tonight makes number thirty," Zeb teased from his perch on the top bunk, grinning at Ezra. 

Ezra slipped the worn old shirt he slept in over his head and ran his hands through his hair to smooth it, trying to ignore Zeb, who had been in the habit of teasing him each night that he went to Kanan's quarters. It had been a month and tonight was the thirtieth night he had been sleeping with Kanan. When he had first gotten back from being the Inquisitor's prisoner, Kanan was the only person he would trust and the only one with whom he'd talk about his capture. After a couple of weeks, it had been easier to let the others give him a smile without scowling in return, or a kind word without retreating. Now that it had been a month, he was feeling almost like his old self, and Kanan was even letting him go on a mission tomorrow. It made him feel excited and _good_ to know that his master was trusting him enough to give him orders again. 

"So what?" he asked, even though he was blushing, trying to hide his face in his hair as he bent over and pretended to get the wrinkles out of his very rumpled pants. "He's probably tired of me being in there. I'm getting in the way of his sex life no doubt." 

Zeb chuckled mysteriously. "Not in the way you're thinkin'. But yeah."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ezra placed his fists on his hips and glared up at him. 

"Ask Kanan."

"I'm asking you."

"Well I ain't talkin'."

Ezra growled and turned to go out the door. "Fine, I will ask him then." 

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down the empty halls. Even though Ezra had tried bringing Hera up a couple of times, Kanan always cut him off and told him not to worry himself about it. On one hand, Ezra was thankful that Kanan was giving up his own pleasure in order to help him, but on the other he was also guilty because he liked keeping his master all to himself. The nightmares hadn't ended, but they were tolerable, and he could have been sleeping alone for a week now. But he didn't want to. When Kanan held him close and sometimes touched his hair, or that rare brush of fingers against his neck, Ezra had to tell himself not to moan out loud each time because all he wanted to do was melt into the moment. It was time to either take action or retreat and he wasn't sure of the outcome of either. His belly twisted as he reached Kanan's door and he walked in without knocking.

"Ezra," Kanan greeted calmly from where he was meditating, as he usually was when Ezra came in. Sometimes they would meditate together before sleeping, facing one another on the floor.

Ezra sat down across from him. "Kanan, can we talk?"

Kanan recognized the concern in Ezra's voice and he opened his eyes. They shined green in the light's reflection. "Of course. What's on your mind?" 

"It's complicated." He looked up at Kanan's handsome face before dropping his gaze again. 

Kanan could feel that Ezra was deeply troubled and he gave him an encouraging smile. "Take your time. Meditate if you want. Sometimes the path is clear Ezra, and the only obstacle is yourself." 

Ezra smiled and closed his eyes. If one didn't know Kanan well, they would never have expected him to be so full of wisdom. Perhaps he had paid more attention at the Jedi temple than he admitted. Ezra tried to imagine Kanan as a young student and the thought made him laugh to himself.

"What's so amusing?" Kanan asked, his eyes still closed but lifting a thick brow in curiosity. Though they were supposed to be meditating, neither really was.

"I was thinking about you." 

"And it was amusing, huh?" 

Ezra relented to the fact that he couldn't concentrate and he opened his eyes to look at the man across from him, his gaze drifting over masculine features. "You give me purpose, and without you I wouldn't have a path at all. You make me happy." 

Kanan opened one eye and saw that the boy was staring at him with those big, expressive eyes. Ezra was horrible at hiding his emotions and Kanan didn't need the Force to feel the love he was exuding. He looked down as Ezra's small but capable hand reached out to close over his own. 

"I know that you still see me as a kid. You all do. And I know it isn't me that you want. But just once, tonight, will you... can you... " He tried to get the words out, his face burning. "I always wanted it to be you, Kanan. My first time. I still do. I mean, I know it isn't really my first after... but it is. Just tonight, then I'll go back to my own room. I just think I need this, from you."

Kanan felt his mouth go dry and he had difficulty with coming up with something to say. Ezra was looking at him hopefully, scared of what he might do. Afraid of rejection, but taking a chance. 

"Everyone but you knows that you're the one I want." Kanan reached out and slid his fingertip down the bridge of Ezra's wide nose. "I haven't been sleeping with you every night out of pity, Ezra." 

"Kanan, but-"

"She and I were never a couple, Ezra. We had 'times' together yes, but that's over now. Okay?" 

Ezra breathed a sigh of relief and nuzzled into Kanan's hand as the man caressed his cheek. "Does that mean we can...?"

Kanan laughed softly. "It does." 

Ezra tightened his hand on Kanan's wrist and closed the distance between them, kissing him like someone who had been waiting much too long. Kanan slid his arms around around Ezra's small waist as the boy crawled into his lap, the kiss never breaking. Ezra poured emotions until Kanan nearly felt overwhelmed by his affections and desire. Before their lips had met, Kanan had been unaware of how strong their bond actually was, but through it he felt no fear or hesitation from Ezra. As what should have been a tender kiss their first time instead became open mouthed and impatient, Kanan had to carefully bring himself down a notch, unnerved by his own eagerness. 

As if feeling the man retreat, Ezra broke the kiss, his lips red and shining, his bright eyes having darkened to the color of sapphires. He leaned back and started to remove his shirt, but Kanan placed his hands on Ezra's and stopped him.

"Slow down, we have time," Kanan promised. "All the time you want." 

Ezra wedged his hands out from beneath Kanan's and took his shirt off anyway. He liked the way his master suddenly got speechless at the sight of bare skin. His eyes seemed to shift from blue to green depending on his mood or the color of the sky that day, and right now they were like a mixture of jade and emeralds. Ezra was worried that Kanan might change his mind if they went slow, or that somehow this opportunity would get lost forever. He wanted his master's full attention and the knowledge that he wasn't going to send him away.

"I told you I'd never give up on you," Kanan mumbled as he delicately placed his hands on Ezra's waist and felt up his rib cage. He could sense Ezra's desperation and his troubles. "Not then, not now, nor in the future." He kissed him again, tenderly this time, and moved his lips down Ezra's throat, feeling the boy start to tremble as he caressed the sensitive flesh there with his lips. 

"Kanan," he sighed, threading his fingers through his master's hair and pushing the band out so his brown locks would fall around his broad shoulders. He knew it would feel good to be touched, and he had always known that Kanan's hands would be warm and gentle, but the real thing was much more intense than even his most vivid of dreams and he moaned despite himself with every kiss of Kanan's lips and every caress of his tongue. He'd thought that perhaps he'd remember the Inquisitor and balk at Kanan's hands on his body, but the sith was far from his mind. It was only Kanan. The smell of him, the press of their bodies as Kanan lifted him in his arms and carried him to the bed, and the taste of his mouth as they kissed. 

Ezra laid beneath Kanan and their eyes met. The master kissed his padawan and they lost themselves in each other, bonding in a way that was new to them both. 

"Master," Ezra said, cheeks hot and body shaking with need. He bit his lip and watched Kanan take off his shirt, exposing the muscles he'd only gotten glimpses of before the cover was tossed over them every night. 

"Yes, padawan?" Kanan asked with a grin, his lips trailing down the center of Ezra's chest and belly, slowly getting lower. 

"Do you um... is it okay to use the Force when..."

"Making love?" Kanan smirked up at him and dipped his tongue into Ezra's navel. 

Ezra whimpered at the sight and had to tightly shut his eyes. "Mhm."

"Well, opinons differ." He didn't give him a straight answer, deciding to tease him instead as he ran his fingers along the waistline of Ezra's loose pants. 

"Kanan," he demanded. 

Kanan tugged the pants down a few inches and kissed Ezra's pelvic bones. "I don't see anything wrong with it as long as it's about making love." He chuckled at the outright desperate sounds Ezra was making and stopped toying with him, leaning up to give him a deep kiss. "In time, I'll show you everything."

"I want you to show me now."

Kanan ran his hands over the front of Ezra's pants so he would stop talking. It worked, the young padawan becoming a quivering mass of soft sounds and trembling limbs. He felt him over the soft cloth and kissed his lips as he rubbed and stroked the hard length. His own need was aching but he ignored it, wanting to make this night all about Ezra. 

"Mm, Kanan," he panted, arching up against him, begging with his body language. 

He pulled Ezra's pants down to mid thigh and his eyes rolled in pleasure at the sight of him. He was all tan skinned and lightly haired, with little silvery scars here and there proving his tough life on the streets. Kanan could sense that Ezra was nervous, but he wasn't scared, only hopeful that his master would like he saw. 

"You're perfect," he assured him, stroking Ezra's length with his hand, watching him writhe. If Ezra was already this excited, then he was never going to last all night. He'd just have to make him come more than once to bring him down a little. "Ezra, just relax," he said with a smile, knowing he wouldn't. He continued to jerk him at a medium pace as he kissed at his exposed thighs, then licked up the length of his arousal, causing the boy to gasp loudly and tense. 

"Kanan!" he nearly shouted, looking down at him with wide eyes. 

"Just enjoy yourself," he insisted, slowly taking him into his mouth in case the boy resisted. When Ezra laid back and started moaning again, Kanan patiently slid his mouth down to the base and back up, wanting his padawan to experience his first oral sex slowly so he could remember each sensation. It took about a minute of the repeated motion for Ezra to come and Kanan waited until the shaking and arching was over before pulling his mouth away.

Ezra felt dizzy and relaxed, but still wanted more. "Is it always like that?" he asked. 

Kanan smiled and slid up to kiss Ezra's neck again. "It's usually even better, once you've learned to last a little longer and it can go on for a long time. It builds slowly." His fingers strummed at Ezra's lower stomach,tantalizing him. "It builds right in here. It draws up so tight and it moves down..." His kisses had moved to Ezra's shoulder as his fingers traced a path along the boy's still erect length and down underneath. "And these get tight and you want to explode but you hold it back because you never want it to stop."

Ezra breathed softly and quickly. He wasn't sure if he could handle any more of Kanan touching him, and not because he didn't like it, but because he did like it. It was going to drive him mad. "I want you Kanan," he said, reaching up to touch the man's hair and twist it in his fingers. "Can I touch you?" 

He nodded, feeling suddenly unable to communicate with words. Ezra was innocent but he was so eager to do everything at once. His impatience was cute, but Kanan attempted to slow him down, taking Ezra's hand in his and placing it on his chest. There was only a patch of hair in the center of it and Ezra touched it before sliding his hand down to the muscles in his master's stomach. 

"You're so..." Ezra tried to say, unable to think of a word for how handsome Kanan was. 

"Old?" 

Ezra grimaced and kissed him. "No! That's not what I was gonna say."

Kanan laughed and laid down beside him, propping his head in his hand. "Mysterious and good looking then?"

"That's more like it." Ezra grinned broadly and pushed Kanan onto his back so he could straddle his hips. He felt somewhat awkward because he was naked and Kanan was only shirtless, but the desire that lit in Kanan's eyes made him want to stay exactly where he was. 

Kanan was positive that he'd never seen anyone as pretty as Ezra Bridger. He was slender and dark, with those eyes that spoke words before his mouth ever opened, and his hair was soft and such an unusual color. Kanan looked up at him and he wanted to tell him how much he loved him, how his heart had ached for him while he was gone, and how he had spent two days without sleep as he scoured the galaxy searching for him. His big hands moved through the boy's hair and Ezra closed his eyes and enjoyed being touched. Kanan brought him down and kissed him with love and passion until Ezra was rocking against him with a need that would seemingly never be satiated. Kanan felt it too; that overwhelming desire to _have_ , to join together in the bliss of sex. 

"Okay," he whispered harshly when Ezra pulled back. "Ezra, are you sure?"

"Yes Kanan, for the last time, yes. Karabast, I'll kill you if you don't.. do it." Even though he hadn't thought it possible, Ezra blushed even darker. "Just tell me what to do."

With a nod, Kanan sat up, gently pushing Ezra aside. He hadn't been expecting sex tonight and the lube was unfortunately across the room in a drawer of rarely used junk. He rummaged around for a moment and when he turned around, Ezra was watching him with mild amusement, touching himself. Kanan cursed and his hands started shaking. Ezra insisted that he'd never been made love to before, but he sure did know how to get a man going. At least this man. Kanan untied his pants and let them slip to the floor. He wanted skin to skin, warm bodies tightly knit. He brought the tube back with him and slid into bed, taking Ezra's hands and holding them over his head as he kissed him, forcing him onto his back. Kanan didn't mean to be forceful, even regretted it when Ezra started to squirm and make noises underneath him, and he broke the kiss to look down at him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized in a throaty voice. "Ezra I didn't mean-"

"The only thing bothering me right now is how _long_ you are taking," Ezra almost whined, smirking up at him. "Come on master, teach your padawan."

Kanan growled as Ezra rubbed his hips against him and he could feel how hard they both were when they touched. "Karabast, you tease." 

"Isn't that what you've been teaching me?" He opened his mouth for another kiss and Kanan gladly obliged. 

Ezra watched Kanan get flustered. Kanan liked to be in control, and everything was okay when he was the one taunting, but as soon as Ezra turned the tables on him, Kanan could barely contain himself. He would definitely have to remember that in the future. It would be fun to distract him during missions-

"That's cold!" Ezra complained, losing his train of thought as Kanan drizzled cold lubricant over his cock and down between his thighs. His cheeks grew warm again. "Could have put it under the light or something for a minute."

Kanan chuckled. "I didn't like where your mind was going. Something malicious was going on in there. Thought I'd interrupt." He massaged the slippery substance into Ezra's skin and the boy melted under his touch, going limp on the bed. He was so pretty when he relaxed and remembered to enjoy himself, biting his lip and closing his eyes, his thighs even falling open invitingly. Kanan though he just might groan out loud from the sight of him. "Pull your legs up."

Ezra did as Kanan said and pulled up his knees, taking a deep breath and holding it when he felt the cool lube pouring down between his legs. Kanan's fingers were there and they gently pressed, spreading the lubricant all around. 

"Breathe Ezra," Kanan instructed tenderly. "It's okay."

He looked up at his master and let out his breath, nodding. He wasn't afraid, just nervous. Kanan was gentle and patient with him though, and Ezra found that he didn't mind the feeling of being penetrated at all once Kanan had two fingers inside of him and was moving them in and out. Kanan kissed him and sucked his neck and licked on his nipples as he thrust them inside of him, making him shake with all the sensations of it. If it started to hurt even a little, Kanan knew where to touch him to distract him so that the pleasure was always greater.

Ezra looked up at Kanan when he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself between his padawan's legs. He was about to lube himself, but Ezra took the tube from him and did it himself, wrapping his hand around Kanan's length and feeling him warm and alive in his fist. Kanan shuddered and let Ezra explore him until the boy had had his curiosity soothed. 

"If at any point you want to stop..." he said as he firmly gripped Ezra's hips and pulled him down the bed so his cock was pressed between the boy's thighs.

"I swear if you ask me that one more time-" he began, but then Kanan started and Ezra could only hold onto his neck. 

Ezra tightly pressed his knees in around Kanan's hips as the man began sliding into him. This was much different from before with the sith, where he'd felt absolutely nothing but the pain. His body stretched to take Kanan, forming to his girth, and he could feel his master pulsing inside of him, hard and warm and slicked up. It had its fair share of pain, but it was easily tolerable and he just wanted more. Once Kanan was to the hilt and Ezra felt he couldn't get any fuller, they looked at one another and kissed. 

_I love you_ , Ezra said to Kanan with the Force, not even thinking about what he was doing. 

"I know," Kanan whispered out loud, and then he was making love to his padawan, slowly rocking his hips between Ezra's legs. 

Ezra's nails buried in Kanan's shoulders as he held on, feeling muscles flexing under his smooth skin. He tried not to be too loud. The ship was quiet and sounds liked to echo through the metal corridors, but he couldn't help moaning and crying out with every thrust of Kanan inside of him, and Kanan grunted and sighed in his ear. 

Kanan wanted nothing more than to be gentle and loving with Ezra. He wanted to take his time, to slowly enjoy the feel of Ezra's body sliding up and down his cock. He was so tight and perfect, and he could sense through their bond that Ezra was enjoying himself. The boy clinged to him with legs and nails and Kanan thrust harder, listening to his moans getting louder the faster he fucked him. 

"Kanan," he begged, rolling his hips in such a way that the man shuddered in ecstasy. "Master." 

Whether Ezra was saying Master or Kanan, they were both erotic and Kanan wasn't sure he could keep himself in check. He took his padawan's thin hips in his hands and pulled them up a few inches, knowing exactly where to fuck him so the boy started moaning and writhing helplessly, no longer trying to control his noises. He was lost to the world, driven deep into sex they were having. The bed was built into the wall, but even it started to creak as their love making became passionate and more desperate with every minute.

Kanan hadn't planned on using anything but his real hands on Ezra, but he really couldn't help himself. He used the Force to pull Ezra up against him so he could implement his hands onto the padawan's body, grabbing at his backside and stroking his cock as he continued to thrust, keeping Ezra's hips lifted with his power.

"Kanan," Ezra said in a warning tone. "Kanan please... I can't..."

Kanan knew exactly what Ezra meant. He was close himself and he couldn't hold it back. As soon as Ezra's hips pushed up and his muscles began to pulse inside, Kanan let himself go at the same time, emptying himself inside of the boy. Ezra's spending dripped down his knuckles as he continued to stroke him in his slippery fist. It seemed to last forever and yet not nearly long enough, the galaxy a small and distant place as they both lost themselves in climax.

When it was over and they both became once again conscious of the real world, Kanan leaned down and kissed Ezra, panting and loving against his lips. Ezra's legs were trembling against his hips and he very gently pulled out of him. 

Ezra groaned, unable to form coherent thought patterns, let alone speech. He turned and buried himself in Kanan's side. "Mmmhhh," was all he could get out. 

Kanan grinned and played with Ezra's sweaty hair. He wouldn't have been surprised if the whole ship had heard how Ezra screamed when he came. "Are you okay?" he asked, running a fingertip up and down the boy's neck.

"Mmmph." Ezra sluggishly moved up higher so he could lay his head on Kanan's firm shoulder. "I don't think I can move. Or think."

"That's a good sign." Kanan laughed softly. 

"You used the Force on me," Ezra said, suddenly popping his head up. He narrowed his eyes at Kanan. "Did you do that with Hera?"

Kanan looked offended. "Ezra, do you really want to bring that up now? After.. this?" When Ezra continued to stare, he finally relented to the question. "No."

This seemed to satisfy the padawan, who snuggled back into Kanan's side. "Good."

Kanan rolled his eyes and smiled. Ezra was going to be a jealous one. "You need lessons on pillow talk."

"Maybe later. We have a mission tomorrow remember?" Ezra grinned as Kanan lightly spanked his bottom, barely hard enough to feel it. "Hey, I'm still indignant. Even right after sex."

Kanan leaned his head down so he could kiss Ezra's bare shoulder. He was so beautiful, and fit against him perfectly. "You're lovely right after sex."

Ezra yawned. "Mhmm," he agreed, not even listening to what the man was telling him anymore. 

The boy was asleep in minutes. Kanan stroked his hair and settled down so he could get some sleep too, his arm securely around Ezra as if to protect him from the world. "I love you too, Ezra."


End file.
